


Forever And Always

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Romance, Slight OOC I Guess, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Cas is bad at surprises but Dean doesn't care.





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemish/gifts).



> I hope you like it, dear ❤
> 
> P.S Chocolate is poisonous for doggos, never give it to them. As it's a V-day fic I left chocolate in the fic but yeah, in real life please remember it. Thanks dustythewind for reminding me <3

Of course they’ve had strange days, full of surprises but Dean’s gotta admit today is the day that tops them all. Why? Because Castiel kicks them all out of the bunker, saying he’s got stuff to do and curious eyes are not what he needs and that he’s gonna call them and inform when they can come back.

Sam grabs Jack and heads to the nearest amusement park because the kid needs to have some fun too.   Dean just grumbles under his nose and drives to his favorite place, a small river hidden behind a small forest. He wonders what Cas is up to and why he’s acting so weird. Not that Cas is a normal guy but still.  And then it hits him. 

Fuck...

Today is a big day. It's Valentine’s day and Cas the sap he is must be trying to surprise him.

Dean groans, slapping his forehead and grabs the cellphone.

“Sam,” he yells into it. “Do me a favor. You and jack stay at a motel tonight, would’ya?”

“Already booked one, dumbass,” his younger brother huffs.  “Have fun with Cas and happy V-day.”

What can he say? Sam’s always been a genius. 

* * *

 

Dean’s getting worried when Cas doesn’t call. It’s already late, past 7 PM and he’s been out all day.  His stomach is rioting and nerves are getting wrecked. Dean decides to wait twenty more minutes and then go back to the bunker.

His cellphone never rings.

* * *

When Dean opens the door of the bunker he’s met with a disturbing  smell, like something got burned really bad.  Before he can think of anything, his legs are already carrying him to the kitchen.  He stops dead in his tracks and stares at the figure sitting at the table.

Castiel is sitting with his back towards him, completely covered in flour, stains of egg yolk and butter are smeared on his arms which Dean can see from his angle. Some of them are in his hair as well. The kitchen looks like a tornado passed through it.

But it’s not what makes  Dean concerned. Castiel’s shoulders are shaking and he can hear faint sniffles. 

Shit!

Castiel is crying.

“Cas?” Dean steps forward and it startles the other man, making him jump from his seat. When he turns around to face the hunter Dean can see tears on his cheeks.

“Dean?” Castiel exclaims, looking like a deer caught in headlights and quickly wipes the tears off.

“What happened?” Dean closes the distance between them, hugging the smaller man.

“I-I wanted to surprise you,” Castiel admits, feeling a bit awkward. “I tried to bake your favorite apple pie but...but it didn’t work.” He looks at black, burned crust which should’ve been a tasty, freshly baked pie.  “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean sighs relieved.  “God  damn it, I thought someone died.”  

“That’s not all,” Castiel sniffles into his chest. 

“Something else happened?”  Dean scowls.

“I ordered chocolate covered strawberries and when they arrived I put them on the couch as I was trying to bake this pie.”

“Great, we can have those then,” Dean chuckles,  licking off a small stain of sweet mixture off Castiel’s cheek.

“We can’t,” Castiel shakes his head, swallowing hard.

“Why? They got burned too?” the hunter  jokes, sliding his hands under  the blue-eyed man’s t-shirt.  Cas feels so warm, smooth and desirable that Dean’s mind and body are quickly getting into a naughty mood.

“Caesar tore the box and ate them all.” Castiel says, guilt filling his voice.

As if hearing his name, their rescue Lab barks from the living room.

Dean starts laughing and he laughs for a few minutes.  He laughs till tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

“You’re not upset?” Castiel asks surprised, seeing Dean’s reaction.

“Of course not,  Cas. I gotta admit this day will be added to my favorite memories,” Dean tips Castiel’s head back and kisses him.  Cas tastes like vanilla, apple and most importantly home. 

“I don’t care that the pie got burned or that Caesar ate all the chocolates. By the way good boy,” Dean yells, earning another excited bark. 

“All I care is that you are here and that’s enough for me,” Dean kisses him quickly.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel gives him one of the brightest smiles, that always makes Dean’s heart flutter.

“Oh, I got something for you.” Dean remembers, pulling away so he can search inside his pocket.  He pulls out a small black box.

“I hope you like it, Cas.” He says kind of uncertain.

Castiel takes the box, slowly opening it.  His eyes widen and he gasps almost inaudibly. There is a silver chain bracelet with engraved “ _Bee Mine_ ” on it.  

Castiel looks at Dean, his eyes  are full of so much fondness and love that it makes Dean wonder how  on earth he got so lucky with him.

“Always,” Castiel says simply, fingers caressing the bracelet.  “Forever and always.” 

And  that’s exactly what Dean Winchester wants to hear.

 

 

Hey guys, **[subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala) **for new fics and updates.

 


End file.
